Was man im Spiegel sieht
by SGA4077
Summary: McKay und Teyla sind in einer Parallelwelt gelandet. Während McKay einen Weg zurück sucht, erfährt er einiges über die Menschen in der Parallelwelt und auch über sich.


SPOILER: Die Geschichte spielt etwa in der Mitte der 4. Staffel und berücksichtigt den Wechsel im Personal, ansonsten keine größeren Spoiler zur 4. Staffel.

Was man im Spiegel sieht

Sie kamen gerade durch das Stargate in Atlantis an, da traf es McKay wie ein Schock. Vor ihnen stand Dr. Weir. Dr. Elizabeth Weir, von der er annahm, sie sei tot. Aber das war nicht das Einzige, was nicht stimmte. Nicht nur, dass sie ausgesprochen unzufrieden aussah, sie hielt außerdem noch einen Rohrstock in der Hand: „Sie sind vier Stunden überfällig!"

Jetzt bemerkte er, wie Sheppard ein paar Schritte zurücktrat, so dass er hinter McKay stand. Das hatte zur Folge, dass Weir sich nun direkt an ihn wandte: „Und, McKay, warum diese Verzögerung?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, es gibt da etwas, das ich selbst gern fragen würde." Weiter kam der Kanadier nicht, denn er erhielt einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Mit einem Rohrstock. Ausgeführt von Dr. Weir.

Seine Gedanken sprangen jetzt zwischen verschiedenen Möglichkeiten umher. Einen Alptraum konnte er schnell ausschließen. Der höllische Schmerz im Gesicht war sehr real. Replikatoren? Unwahrscheinlich. Ein Paralleluniversum? Konnte er durch das Wurmloch in eine alternative Welt geraten sein? Das war möglich. Seine Gedanken wurden durch einen zweiten Schlag unterbrochen. „Verdammt, McKay, sind Sie schon wieder betrunken? Oder können Sie mir vielleicht endlich erklären, was Sie so lange aufgehalten hat?"

Okay, die Frau, die da vor ihm stand, war offensichtlich sehr wütend. Jetzt bloß keinen Fehler machen. „Nein, nein, ich bin nüchtern, völlig nüchtern. Die Mission ist nicht planmäßig verlaufen, das ist alles. Es gab, ähm, Verzögerungen. Sheppard kann Ihnen wohl besser Auskunft erteilen." Bei diesen Worten warf ihm Sheppard einen sehr bösen Blick zu.

„Gut, Sheppard, Sie folgen mir in mein Büro. Ronon, Teyla, McKay, Sie können wegtreten!"

Nachdem Weir und Sheppard gegangen waren, schlug Ronon ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter: „Verzögerungen? Guter Witz!" Dann verließ er lachend den Torraum. Teyla zog den noch immer irritierten McKay aus dem Torraum.

Als sie allein in einem der Flure waren, fragte sie: „Was ist hier eigentlich los?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Sind Sie Sie?"

„Mir kommt das alles hier fremd und seltsam vor. Und ich hätte Colonel Carter und nicht Dr. Weir zur Begrüßung erwartet. Irgendwas stimmt nicht."

„Ja, das denke ich auch. Ich glaube, wir sind in einem Paralleluniversum gelandet. Vielleicht sind unsere entsprechenden Doppelgänger in Atlantis gelandet. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde am besten die Tordaten auswerten. Und vorher die Krankenstation aufsuchen. Womöglich ist mein Kiefer gebrochen." Er strich sich über eine wie Feuer brennende Wange.

„Das bezweifle ich, dann könnten Sie wohl kaum reden. Aber es ist sicher kein Fehler, trotzdem hinzugehen."

In der Krankenstation kam Carson Beckett auf die beiden zu: „Ach, Rodney, nicht schon wieder!" Dann zögerte er: „Teyla? Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?"

„Nein. Ich begleite nur McKay."

„Auf Befehl von wem?"

Teyla guckte McKay etwas ratlos an, dieser erwiderte: „Sie begleitet mich freiwillig."

„Nach allem, was auf M6V-32E passiert ist?"

Beide nickten, was Beckett wenig überzeugte. Er wickelte ein Kühlelement in ein Tuch ein und gab es McKay, der es sofort gegen seine Wange presste. Dann holte er eine Flasche Scotch und schenkte zwei Gläser ein. „Sie auch, Teyla?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Eines der Gläser gab er McKay, was dieser jedoch ablehnte. „Was ist los mit dir? Kein Glas gegen den Schmerz?"

„Ein Schmerzmittel wäre mir lieber. Kannst Du mir eins geben?"

Beckett stellte beide Gläser wieder ab und überlegte. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu McKay um: „Zieh bitte dein Shirt aus. Ich will mir noch mal die Wunden am Rücken ansehen."

Der Wissenschaftler zuckte zusammen, aber Teyla sprang ein: „Wir müssen noch zur Einsatznachbesprechung."

„Sie können gerne gehen. Rodney bleibt hier. Befehl des Arztes." Teyla war jetzt sehr angespannt und auf gar keinen Fall bereit, die Krankenstation zu verlassen. McKay guckte zu, wie Beckett sein Glas Scotch leerte. Dann lachte Beckett: „Ihr seid nicht von hier, oder? Ich wette, Du hast keine Wunden auf deinem Rücken. Und M6V-32E sagt euch wohl auch nichts? Habe ich recht?" Weder McKay noch Teyla erwiderten was. „Ich verrate euch nicht. Wüsste nicht, warum ich das tun sollte. Aber ich hätte gerne meinen Rodney wieder. Wo ist er?"

„Das wissen wir nicht. Wir wissen selbst nicht, wie wir hier gelandet sind. Was hat uns verraten?" McKay war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Schweigen jetzt nichts mehr bringt.

„Letztlich war es die Bitte um ein Schmerzmittel. Die sind nicht erlaubt nach einer Bestrafung. Dass ihr beide gemeinsam hier erschienen seid, war auch schon ein Hinweis darauf, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Und ich habe es noch nie erlebt, dass Du einen Scotch ablehnst."

Beckett leerte jetzt auch das zweite Glas. „Hm, das Ganze ist so eine Paralleluniversumsgeschichte, was?"

„Ich vermute es jedenfalls, wir sind nicht sicher."

„Dann erzählt mal, wie es so bei euch aussieht. Danach kläre ich euch über die Unterschiede auf." McKay und Teyla tauschten Blicke aus, McKay fing schließlich an zu berichten. Als Beckett erfuhr, dass er in der anderen Welt gestorben war, füllte er sich ein weiteres Glas Scotch ein. Und er musste lachen, als er hörte, dass Sam Carter das Kommando über Atlantis hat. Von Replikatoren hatte Beckett auch noch nie etwas gehört. Teyla ergänzte McKay dann und wann. Beide hatten inzwischen das Gefühl, Beckett vertrauen zu können, was keiner von beiden an Fakten festmachen konnte. Es war eher eine Mischung aus Intuition und Menschenkenntnis.

Nachdem sie nichts weiter zu berichten wussten, wandte sich Beckett direkt an McKay: „Also, hier ist Rodney nicht mehr der Chefwissenschaftler. Es gab mal einen Vorfall, bei dem er den Großteil eines Sonnensystems zerstörte. Seitdem ist Zelenka der Chefwissenschaftler. Dr. Weir habt ihr ja schon kennen gelernt. Sie führt Atlantis mit harter Hand, aber es ist ihr zu verdanken, dass sich die Verluste an Menschenleben in Grenzen halten. Fast alle bewundern sie dafür."

„Mit harter Hand? Das ist wohl wörtlich zu nehmen." McKay deutete etwas gereizt auf seine Wange.

„Ich schließe daraus, dass Prügelstrafen bei euch nicht an der Tagesordnung sind?"

„Sie sind bei uns überhaupt nicht erlaubt.", wandte Teyla ein.

„Tatsächlich? Und ihr habt keine Probleme mit der Disziplin?", Beckett staunte, „Na ja, dann solltet ihr besser wissen, dass es im Ermessen der jeweiligen Vorgesetzten steht, ob und wie jemand zu bestrafen ist. Wobei natürlich Dr. Weir das letzte Wort hat. Speziell Du, Rodney, solltest ein wenig auf dich aufpassen. Zurück zum Personal. Sheppard ist wie bei euch militärischer Anführer und euer Teamchef. Freundschaft kann man das zwischen Sheppard und Rodney zwar noch nicht nennen, aber er ist sehr geduldig mit deinem Alter Ego. Er ist auch einer der wenigen gewesen, der sich dafür eingesetzt hat, Teyla als Expeditionsmitglied aufzunehmen. Mit Ronon ist Sheppard gut befreundet. Und wer könnte Ronon nicht mögen? Ein wirklich witziger Kerl, trotz seiner langen einsamen Flucht vor den Wraith. Ronon kommt hier wirklich mit fast allen gut aus. Teyla, Ihr Alter Ego wird akzeptiert, weil sie Kontakte zu den anderen Völkern in dieser Galaxie vermittelt. Aber es gibt nicht wenige, die Ihrem Alter Ego misstrauen und sie meiden. Hat wohl mit Ihrer Wraith-DNS zu tun. Aber mit ihrem Team kommt sie ganz gut zurecht, jedenfalls mit Ronon und Sheppard. Kommen wir zu deinem Alter Ego." Damit zeigte er auf McKay. „Ein Problem von Rodney ist seine Genialität. Er ist der beste Wissenschaftler hier, das weiß er und das lässt er andere stets spüren. Deswegen halten ihn die meisten für ein arrogantes Arschloch. Und einige glauben, er sei für den Tod etlicher Menschen verantwortlich, weil er angeblich immer wieder unvorsichtig sei. Seit er nicht mehr Chefwissenschaftler ist, gibt es ständig Reibereien mit Dr. Weir und vor allem mit Dr. Zelenka. Rodney will immer wieder seinen Kopf durchsetzen. Das machen, was er für richtig hält. Und Zelenka muss natürlich beweisen, dass er jetzt der Chef ist."

Beckett setzte sich hin und deutete auf den Scotch: „Wollt ihr wirklich nichts?"

„Was ist mit dir, Carson? Und wieso hilfst Du uns?"

„Tja, dein Alter Ego ist hier mein einziger Freund."

„Wie kommt das?", fragte Teyla, „Beckett war bei uns sehr beliebt."

„Hier nicht. Hängt wohl mit meiner Vergangenheit zusammen. Rodney ist der einzige, der darüber hinwegsehen kann. Und ich bin so ziemlich der Einzige, der es mit ihm aushält. Ernsthaft, ich möchte, dass er zurückkommt, und die anderen werden euch dabei nicht unterstützen. Nach einem Vorfall vor einigen Jahren gibt es die strikte Anweisung, nicht mit Parallelwelten zu experimentieren. Und es gibt die Order, dass, für den Fall, das es zu einer weiteren Überschneidung mit Parallelwelten kommt, der Status quo beibehalten werden muss, selbst wenn dies bedeutet, dass unsere Leute in der anderen Welt bleiben müssen oder umgekehrt. Vertraut mir, wenn ich euch sage, dass ich der Einzige bin, der ein echtes Interesse hat, euch zu helfen."

Zelenka meldete sich über Funk: „McKay, wo zum Teufel bleiben Sie? Sie müssen noch die Einstellungen am Heizungssystem nachkalibrieren."

Beckett antwortete für McKay: „Er ist noch auf der Krankenstation. Ich werde ihn gleich entlassen." Und an Teyla und McKay gewandt: „Lasst euch besser nicht allzu oft gemeinsam sehen. Das würde die Leute hier misstrauisch machen. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück und wenn ihr Informationen braucht, kommt zu mir."

McKay ging zum Ausgang und drehte sich noch einmal um: „Danke, Carson."

„Ich mache das für mich, Rodney."

Teyla sagte McKay zu, sich in Atlantis umzusehen, dann gingen sie getrennte Wege. Er war in gewisser Weise neugierig auf den anderen Zelenka, vor allem aber musste er an die Torprotokolle ran.

„Da sind Sie ja endlich, McKay! Ich habe Ihnen doch bereits heute morgen gesagt, dass die Heizungssysteme nicht ordnungsgemäß funktionieren. Dass es das Erste ist, was Sie tun müssen, wenn Sie von der Mission zurückkommen!"

„Wenn es so wichtig ist, warum haben Sie sich nicht selbst darum gekümmert?"

„Werden Sie bloß nicht frech!" Zelenka brüllte McKay jetzt an. Dieser nahm sich schnell ein Computertablett und begann, die Heizungssysteme zu überprüfen.

Die Nachkalibrierung war binnen weniger Minuten erledigt. „Und? Was war der Fehler?", fragte Zelenka.

„Scheinbar gibt es Leute, die den Unterschied zwischen Fahrenheit und Celsius nicht kennen. Es sollte eine Temperatur von 22 Grad Celsius eingestellt werden, durchaus angenehm. Wenn man stattdessen 22 Grad Fahrenheit eingibt, macht das das Heizungssystem natürlich nicht mit." Einer der Wissenschaftler, die sich im Raum befanden, wurde leichenblass.

McKay versuchte, diesen Mann nicht anzusehen, aber Zelenka hatte den Mann ebenfalls bemerkt: „Haben Sie das verbockt?"

„Ich... ich war unaufmerksam... So schlimm war es doch auch wieder nicht, oder?"

Der Wissenschaftler wich langsam vor Zelenka zurück, der drohend auf ihn zukam. Als sie vor dem Eingang zu einem kleineren Labor standen, schubste Zelenka ihn in den Raum und schloss die Tür ab, dann wandte er sich an einen anderen Wissenschaftler: „Erhöhen Sie die Raumtemperatur auf 50°C, nach einer halben Stunde senken Sie die Temperatur auf 50°F. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde lassen Sie Campbell wieder heraus. Dann sollte ihm der Unterschied zwischen Celsius und Fahrenheit geläufig sein."

McKay starrte Zelenka an, dieser starrte zurück: „Haben Sie nichts zu tun?"

Er wich jetzt Zelenkas Blick aus: „Mir ist vorhin bei der Etablierung des Wurmloches etwas aufgefallen. Ich würde gerne die Torprotokolle überprüfen."

„Sind Sie heute wieder eigensinnig?" McKay wusste nicht so recht, was er mit dieser Frage anfangen sollte. Er entschied sich, sie zu ignorieren: „Da war irgendwie eine Fluktuation..." Zelenka schien mit sich zu ringen, stimmte dann aber zu.

Im Kontrollraum lud er sämtliche relevanten Daten auf seinen Computer, um sie in Ruhe in seinem Quartier überprüfen zu können. Er wagte es nicht, direkt im Kontrollraum nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen. Das hätte womöglich Verdacht erregt. Die ganze Situation war ihm sowieso schon mehr als nur unheimlich.

Auch wenn er Beckett vertraute, prüfte er seine Angaben zum Thema „Parallelwelten" noch einmal nach. Er fand heraus, dass Beckett recht hatte. Es gab keine Chance, dass ihnen jemand helfen würde.

Er guckte nun die Personen an, die ihn umgaben, dann die Ausstattung des Kontrollraum. Es wirkte alles so vertraut und doch irgendwie fremd.

Als er dann den Torraum überblickte, fiel ihm ein Pfosten auf, an dessen oberen Ende Ketten angebracht waren. Ihn überfiel ein Schauer, als er an den möglichen Zweck dachte. Er fragte sich, wie es sein kann, dass eine Welt, die sich so weit entwickelt hat, die einen derartigen Zivilisationsfortschritt erreicht hatte, immer noch an so etwas Primitiven wie Züchtigung festhalten konnte. Dann dachte er an die drastischen Strafen der christlichen Seefahrt, die bis weit ins 19. Jahrhundert Bestand hatten. Er dachte an die Todesstrafe, die noch immer von einigen Staaten praktiziert wird. An die Körperstrafen, die besonders in arabischen und asiatischen Ländern fester Bestandteil des Rechtssystems sind. Nachdem er diesen Gedankengang beendet hatte, fand er die Züchtigung Untergebener gar nicht mehr so seltsam. Grausam, unnötig, aber nicht seltsam.

Als er das Herunterladen der Protokolle beendet hatte, verspürte er Hunger und beschloss daher, die Kantine aufzusuchen. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete ihm Sheppard, der ihn sofort wütend an den Oberarmen packte und gegen eine Wand drückte: „Sie verfluchter Idiot! Wären Sie nicht der mit Abstand beste Wissenschaftler hier, ich würde Sie in den Ozean werfen! Erst ist es ihre Schuld, dass wir zu spät von diesem Planeten zurückkommen und dann besitzen Sie noch die Frechheit, Dr. Weir zu sagen, dass ich das erklären könnte. Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?"

Der Griff an den Oberarmen war fest und schmerzhaft. Es war klar, dass Sheppard irgendeine Antwort verlangte: „Ich... habe wohl nicht gedacht."

„Ja, das glaube ich gern. Sie können von Glück reden, dass mir eine gute Ausrede eingefallen ist. Es ist leider so, dass ich schlecht auf Sie verzichten kann." Mit diesen Worten stieß Sheppard McKay zu Boden, trat einmal zu und ging weg.

McKay fühlte sich verletzt. Es war weniger der Tritt an sich, der kaum schmerzhaft war und wohl auch eher als eine missbilligende Geste gemeint war, es war eher der Umstand, dass Sheppard ihn überhaupt getreten hatte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Das hier war nicht sein Sheppard.

Er stand auf, klopfte seine Kleidung sauber und setzte seinen Weg fort. Hunger hatte er schließlich immer noch. In der Kantine wurde er von den Anwesenden ignoriert, so dass er seine Ruhe hatte, was ihm recht war. Das Essen war hervorragend, was ihn erstaunte. Es hatte eine wesentlich höhere Qualität, als er es gewohnt war. Er musste lächeln. Zumindest etwas Positives gab es.

Diese Zufriedenheit wich aber wieder, als er sein Quartier betrat. Es war unaufgeräumt, dreckig. Benutzte und frische Kleidung lag im ganzen Raum verteilt, dazu einzelne Zettel, Essenreste, teilweise vergammelt, an einigen Stellen die Reste von Erbrochenem und etliche leere und einige volle Schnapsflaschen. Der Anblick des Raumes versetzte ihm einen ziemlichen Stich. Ihm war zwar klar, dass das hier eine Parallelwelt war, aber trotzdem...

Er setzte sich auf das Bett, da es der einzige Platz war, der frei von irgendwelchem Zeug war. Er begann, sich die Aufzeichnungen der Toraktivitäten anzusehen. Da fiel ihn mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik ein, dass er sich vielleicht wieder bei Zelenka melden sollte. Er ließ den Computer liegen und ging wieder zu den Laboratorien.

Er sah ihn nirgends, aber ein Wissenschaftler kam auf McKay zu: „Zelenka will Sie in seinem Büro sehen." Büro? Er wusste nichts von einem Büro. Also fragte er Beckett über Funk nach einer Wegbeschreibung. Er hoffte, dass das niemand mitbekommen hat.

Als er es endlich gefunden hatte, klopfte er an die Tür und wurde hereingebeten. Das Büro war spartanisch eingerichtet. Zwei Dinge fielen ihm sofort auf. Es gab keine Stühle für Besucher, und auf dem Schreibtisch lag ein Rohrstock. Er hoffte, er würde Zelenka keinen Anlass geben, ihn zu nutzen. „Wo waren Sie so lange?" Zelenkas Tonfall war müde, nicht wütend. McKay wünschte sich, dass das ein gutes Zeichen war.

„Ich habe mir die Torprotokolle angesehen. Danach war ich beim Essen."

„Haben Sie etwas herausgefunden?"

„Nein. Es gab keine Auffälligkeiten. Ich habe mich wohl geirrt."

Zelenka stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und ging zum Fenster. „Aber Sie meinten doch, eine Fluktuation bemerkt zu haben?"

„Wie bereits gesagt, ich habe mich wohl geirrt."

„Warum haben Sie nicht sofort Entwarnung gegeben?" Zelenka starrte immer noch auf den Ozean hinaus.

„Ich habe nicht daran gedacht. Es war alles in Ordnung, kein Grund zur Besorgnis." Eine bessere Antwort fiel ihm nicht ein.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie sehr die Sicherheit von Atlantis von unserer Arbeit abhängt?"

Dass Zelenka ihn nicht anguckte, machte ihn fast verrückt. Er konnte nicht erkennen, ob sich seine Stimmung änderte, wie er auf seine Antworten reagierte. „Ich war schon in Ihrer Position. Ich kenne die Belastung."

„Sie haben ziemlichen Mist gebaut, als Sie in meiner Position waren, McKay. Wollen Sie damit etwa andeuten, ich würde meine Arbeit nicht gut machen?"

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Ich wollte nur sagen... ich wollte sagen..." Wenn er sich doch nur endlich umdrehen würde!

„Ja? Was wollten Sie sagen?"

„Es sind einfach stressige Zeiten. Mehr wollte ich gar nicht sagen."

Zelenka sagte nichts weiter und starrte minutenlang auf den Ozean. Irgendwann entschied sich McKay, den Raum zu verlassen, aber als er die Tür öffnete, rief ihn Zelenka: „Habe ich Ihnen erlaubt zu gehen?" McKay drehte sich wieder zu Zelenka um, der jetzt direkt an seinem Schreibtisch stand und McKay anguckte. Er schloss die Tür und stand jetzt angespannt im Büro. „Und? Ich habe Ihnen eine Frage gestellt!"

„Nein. Sie haben mir nicht erlaubt zu gehen."

„Warum wollten Sie dann gehen?" McKay fragte sich, was das sollte. Wollte ihn Zelenka in irgendeiner Weise provozieren? Und falls ja, warum?

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten mir nichts mehr zu sagen."

„Ich entscheide, wann Sie gehen, ist das klar?"

„Völlig."

Zelenka setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und begann, an seinem Computer zu arbeiten. Er blickte noch einmal zu McKay hoch: „Sie können gehen."

Er schrieb noch einen Abschlussbericht über die vermeintliche Fluktuation am Stargate, dann begab er sich in sein Quartier. Der Geruch war ihm unangenehm, noch unangenehmer als beim ersten Mal. Er öffnete daher ein Fenster und entschloss sich, die Essensreste zu entsorgen. Während er das tat, kam Teyla zu ihm. Sie rümpfte die Nase, als sie das Quartier sah. „Ihr Alter Ego scheint nicht viel von Ordnung zu halten."

„Sie müssen hier wenigstens nicht schlafen."

„Haben Sie schon etwas herausgefunden?"

„Nein. Ich konnte die Protokolle noch nicht endgültig auswerten, aber ich werde heute abend daran arbeiten. Und Sie?"

„Die Leute hier gehen mir aus dem Weg. Ich weiß, dass Sheppard und Ronon beim Sparring waren. Ich habe Ronon auf dem Weg dahin getroffen. Ich soll Ihnen auch noch berichten, dass morgen früh um sieben die nächste Einsatzbesprechung stattfindet. Ansonsten war es schwer für mich, an Informationen zu kommen. Zumindest weiß ich, dass es meinem Volk gut geht. Sie sind noch auf dem Festland. Und wie war Ihr Tag?"

McKay berichtete von seinen Erlebnissen, insbesondere von seinem eigenartigen Zusammentreffen mit Zelenka, und Teyla runzelte die Stirn: „Ich glaube, Sie verhalten sich zu passiv. Beckett meinte doch, dass Ihr Alter Ego Probleme mit Zelenkas Autorität hätte." „Mag sein. Ich für meinen Teil habe jedenfalls ein Problem damit, geschlagen zu werden. Daher werde ich es nach Möglichkeit vermeiden."

„Seien Sie einfach mehr Sie selbst.", Teyla lächelte jetzt.

McKay seufzte. „Ich bin ich selbst."

McKay arbeitete fast die ganze Nacht an den Protokollen. Gegen drei Uhr Nacht wurde ihm klar, dass er dringend Schlaf benötigte. Am nächsten Morgen erschien er übernächtigt und gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Einsatzbesprechung. Ronon grinste ihn an: „Verkatert?"

Neben Ronon waren noch Dr. Weir, Zelenka, Beckett, Sheppard und Teyla anwesend. Er setzte sich wortlos hin, da begann Beckett auch schon zu sprechen: „Ihre heutige Mission besteht aus der Suche nach einer Pflanze. Die Beschreibung und eine Zeichnung liegen vor Ihnen. Diese Pflanze scheint einen speziellen Wirkstoff zu enthalten, der gegen bestimmte Krankheiten in der Pegasus-Galaxie hilfreich ist."

„Allerdings", nun sprach Dr. Weir, „befindet sich auch ein Wraith-Außenposten auf dem Planeten. Laut unseren Informationen ist er nur klein, aber es bedeutet, dass Sie höchste Vorsicht walten lassen müssen."

Danach wurden noch die Daten des MALP ausgewertet und die taktische Vorgehensweise angesprochen.

Es war McKay gar nicht recht, dass er auf einen anderen Planeten musste. Er kam mit der Auswertung der Torprotokolle schlecht voran und er hatte sich erhofft, heute mehr Zeit dafür abzweigen zu können.

Auf dem Planeten kamen sie an einen Fluss, der zu beiden Seiten eine dichte Vegetation aufwies. An einer Furt wandte sich Sheppard an Ronon und Teyla: „Sie beide überqueren hier den Fluss und suchen das linke Ufer ab. McKay und ich bleiben auf der rechten Seite."

Sie gingen stumm eine Weile das Ufer entlang, bis Sheppard das Schweigen brach: „Was ist mit Ihnen? Sie sind mir heute noch gar nicht auf die Nerven gegangen."

„Nichts ist. Ich konzentriere mich nur darauf, die Pflanze zu finden."

„Sind Sie sauer wegen gestern? Falls ja, ich versichere Ihnen, dass Sie mehr als nur diesen einen Tritt verdient haben! Verflucht, glauben Sie, dass Sie es mit Colonel Sumner so leicht gehabt hätten wie mit mir? Ich bin doch ein ziemlich umgänglicher Vorgesetzter, oder?"

„Ich bin nicht sauer, wirklich nicht."

Sheppard zuckte mit den Schultern und sie gingen schweigend weiter. Von der anderen Seite hörten sie gelegentlich Gelächter. „Scheinen sich zu amüsieren.", grummelte Sheppard.

„Sie hätten ja mit Ronon oder Teyla gehen können, anstatt sich mit mir zu langweilen."

„Wer sagt, dass ich mich langweile? Ehrlich, es ist mal ganz entspannend, nicht ständig Ihre Nörgeleien zu hören."

Während sie weitergingen, packte McKay einen Powerriegel aus.

„Was soll denn das?"

„Ich habe heute morgen nicht gefrühstückt."

Sheppard schüttelte den Kopf: „Sie hätten sich doch noch was holen können, bevor wir durch das Stargate gingen. Dann wären wir eben etwas später aufgebrochen."

„Ich dachte, das wäre Ihnen nicht recht."

„Und seit wann genau interessiert Sie das?" Sheppard blieb abrupt stehen.

McKay befürchtete, dass Sheppard langsam misstrauisch wurde: „Ach, ich weiß nicht. Ich will heute einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden."

„Irgendwas ist doch mit Ihnen. Sie sind viel zu ruhig. Und überhaupt nicht angriffslustig. Das letzte Mal, das ich Sie so erlebt habe, war, als Sie diese Athosianische Erkältung ausbrüteten. Wenn wir zurück in Atlantis sind, lassen Sie sich am besten mal von Beckett durchchecken."

„In Ordnung." Das war McKay sehr recht. Vielleicht konnte er auf der Krankenstation die Protokolle in Ruhe durchsehen.

Nach einer Weile fanden sie eine Pflanze, auf die die Beschreibung passte. Sie verständigten Teyla und Ronon und begaben sich auf den Rückweg. Plötzlich hörten sie am anderen Flussufer Schüsse. Ein Wraith hatte Ronon und Teyla angegriffen, sie konnten ihn jedoch töten. Als sie an der Furt wieder aufeinander trafen, sah McKay mit einigem Entsetzen, dass Ronon den abgeschlagenen Schädel des Wraith bei sich trug. Sheppard grinste: „Wieder ein schönes Souvenir?"

„Genau, John. Den präpariere ich nachher noch. Hat sich doch gelohnt, der Ausflug hierher. – Was ist mit Ihnen, McKay? Sie sehen so bleich aus."

Sheppard guckte jetzt ebenfalls McKay an: „Ich wusste doch, dass Sie heute zu still waren. Hey, Sie sind tatsächlich krank." McKay war froh, dass sie nicht daran dachten, dass er wegen des Schädels so bleich war. Tatsächlich konnte er einen Würgereflex gerade noch unterdrücken. Andererseits war Sheppard zumindest nicht mehr so misstrauisch, weil er so wenig geredet hatte. Auf dem Weg zum Stargate bat er Teyla noch, ihm den Computer auf die Krankenstation zu bringen. Er hoffte, dort den restlichen Tag verbringen zu können.

Wie am Vortag auch, wurden sie im Torraum von Dr. Weir in Empfang genommen. Heute war sie jedoch wesentlich entspannter. Sheppard zeigte ihr die Pflanze und Ronon mit einigem Stolz den Wraith-Schädel. „Gute Arbeit, meine Dame, meine Herren. Bringen Sie die Pflanze gleich zu Beckett."

„Das kann McKay machen.", meinte Sheppard, „er ist sowieso krank. Muss sich untersuchen lassen." Ihm wurde die Pflanze in die Hand gedrückt und er machte sich auf den Weg.

„Du solltest Ronon mal nach seiner Schädelsammlung fragen. Sie ist ziemlich beeindruckend." McKay war mittlerweile auf der Krankenstation angekommen und hatte Beckett alles erzählt. „Und was dich betrifft... Ich denke, Du kannst einen Tag hier bleiben. Ich behaupte einfach, dass sich deine Wunden entzündet haben. Das passiert manchmal. Dann kannst Du in Ruhe die Daten durchgehen."

„Danke, Carson. Aber wie hat sich mein Alter Ego diese Wunden überhaupt zugefügt?"

„Daran ist seine Sturheit schuld. Er wollte unbedingt ein Experiment starten. Zelenka hatte es ihm verboten. Zu gefährlich, sagte er. Daher hat Rodney heimlich daran gearbeitet. Irgendwann wurde ein Stromkreis überlastet und die Stromentladung setzte ein Labor in Brand."

„Und dabei hat er sich verletzt?"

Beckett lachte: „Nein, dadurch wurde er erwischt. Verletzt haben ihn dann die 20 Peitschenhiebe, die er dafür erhielt."

McKay schluckte.

„Und weißt Du, was das Beste daran ist? Noch während er hier auf der Krankenstation lag, um seine Verletzung auszukurieren, arbeitete er wieder an der Sache weiter. Ich weiß nicht, ob das mutig oder dumm war."

„Was war denn das, woran er gearbeitet hat?"

„Irgendwas mit einer neuen Energiequelle. Er hatte auch was von Phasenverschiebung erwähnt, ich habe es nicht wirklich verstanden und er wollte auch nicht in die Details gehen. Er meinte, er wolle mich da besser nicht mit hereinziehen."

„Das könnte es sein! Deswegen könnten wir hier sein! Weißt Du, wo er seine Aufzeichnungen hat?"

„Ich denke schon." Beckett sah jetzt ziemlich besorgt aus. „Wenn es wirklich seine Schuld war... Das wird dann sehr bitter für ihn werden. – Ich suche besser die Aufzeichnungen. Hauptsache, jeder kommt wieder dahin, wo er hingehört. Und das wirst Du schon schaffen!" Als Beckett die Krankenstation verließ, musste McKay lächeln. Dieser Mann war so optimistisch, dass McKay alles wieder hinkriegen würde. Das gab ihm Zuversicht.

Teyla kam vorbei und brachte ihm den Computer aus seinem Quartier. Er erzählte ihr, was er von Beckett wusste. Sie wirkte erleichtert. „Beckett hat recht. Wenn es einer schafft, uns wieder nach Hause zu bringen, dann sind Sie das."

Sie berichtete ihm noch, dass sie heute noch Soldaten im Kampf mit Stöcken trainieren soll. Dann verabschiedete sie sich wieder.

Nach einiger Zeit kam Beckett mit etlichen Zetteln wieder: „Hier. Das ist alles, was ich gefunden habe. Ich hoffe, Du kannst etwas damit anfangen."

Als McKay die Aufzeichnungen durchsah, wurde ihm schnell klar, dass sein Alter Ego versucht hatte, Energie aus einem Paralleluniversum abzuzapfen. Er hatte das Stargate heimlich mit einem Generator gekoppelt. Jedes Mal, wenn er durch das Stargate ging, hatte er den Generator mittels eines kleinen Senders kurzzeitig aktiviert. Und beim letzten Mal ist etwas schiefgegangen. Und es lag an McKay herauszufinden, was es war.

Gegen Abend kam Beckett auf ihn zu: „Meine Schicht ist zu Ende. Ich würde dich gern noch zu deinem Quartier begleiten. Ich habe dich schon offiziell aus der Krankenstation entlassen."

Auf dem Weg zum Quartier ließ sich Beckett von McKay informieren. Als sie ankamen, meinte Beckett: „Du hast ein wenig aufgeräumt?" Er nickte und bedeutete Beckett, Platz zu nehmen. Dieser nahm eine Flasche vom Boden und suchte in einem Schrank nach Gläsern, die er auf einen Tisch stellte. „Und? Wie sieht es aus? Hast Du schon eine Lösung gefunden?"

„Ich brauche noch Zeit. Und Informationen aus einem der Labore. Nein danke, nicht für mich." Die letzte Bemerkung bezog sich darauf, dass Beckett dabei war, auch das zweite Glas mit Schnaps zu füllen. Beckett zuckte mit den Schultern und verschloss die Flasche.

„Rodney, ich habe dich heute den ganzen Tag auf der Krankenstation beobachtet. Ich... ich finde es faszinierend, wie soll ich sagen... Du und dein Alter Ego, ihr seid im Grunde genommen sehr, sehr ähnlich. Genau die gleiche Arbeitsweise, die gleichen Gesten. Der gleiche konzentrierte Blick." Er schloss die Augen und nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas. „Sag mir, Du und ich, ich meine, mein Alter Ego, wart ihr auch Freunde, als er noch lebte?"

McKay hatte einen Kloß im Hals und brauchte daher einen Moment, ehe er antworten konnte: „Ja. Ja, das waren wir." Beide blieben noch eine Weile schweigend sitzen, dann trank Beckett sein Glas aus und verabschiedete sich.

McKay legte sich auf sein Bett, konnte aber nicht gleich einschlafen. Seine Gedanken kreisten um sich und sein Alter Ego. Er musste sich immer wieder sagen, dass das hier eine Parallelwelt ist, und dass sie einfach verschiedene Menschen seien. Andererseits sagte Beckett, sie seien so ähnlich. Was hat sein Alter Ego zu dem gemacht, der er jetzt war?

Er fragte sich, ob Teyla ähnliche Gedanken bezüglich ihres Alter Egos hatte. Nachdem er sich etliche Male unruhig hin- und hergewälzt hatte, schlief er endlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen ging er direkt zu Teylas Quartier. Sie ließ ihn herein und bot ihm Tee an, den er dankbar annahm. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Rodney?"

„Haben Sie was über Ihr Alter Ego herausgefunden?"

„Nicht viel. Sie scheint sehr zurückgezogen zu leben. Hat kaum Kontakt zu den Leuten hier, abgesehen von den Kampftrainings. Das gestrige Training lief im übrigen gut, ohne besondere Zwischenfälle. Haben Sie noch etwas herausgefunden?"

McKay informierte sie in Stichworten, was er noch in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Dann verabschiedete er sich, aber Teyla hielt ihn noch zurück: „Sie denken doch noch an etwas anderes?"

McKay zögerte etwas: „Nein, im Moment nicht, nur dass ich besser nicht zu spät bei der Arbeit erscheine." Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und ging.

Im Labor wurde er mit der Aufgabe betreut, einen unbekannten Antikergegenstand zu untersuchen. Da er die Aufgabe allein erledigte, hatte er die Gelegenheit, weitere Informationen zur Phasenverschiebung zu sammeln. Was er sah, begeisterte ihn zusehends. Er glaubte, eine Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben, sich selbst und Teyla und ihre jeweiligen Doppelgänger wieder in die richtige Welt zurückzubringen. Dazu musste er den Unfall präzise nachstellen. Deshalb war es immens wichtig, dass die Doppelgänger zum gleichen Zeitpunkt das Wurmloch betraten. Wobei gleicher Zeitpunkt einen Zeitrahmen von etwas über zwei Minuten umfasste. Das sollte zu schaffen sein. Er musste nur sein Atlantis kontaktieren, um eine zeitliche Abstimmung vorzunehmen. Um das zu erreichen, könnte er den von seinem Alter Ego gebauten Generator verwenden. Wenn er einige Schaltungen veränderte, würde der Generator automatisch eine Nachricht an das Paralleluniversum senden können, sobald das Stargate das nächste Mal angewählt wird. Eine komprimierte Textnachricht sollte wenig Zeit beanspruchen. Er musste nur darauf achten, alle notwendigen Informationen zu liefern.

Er war gerade dabei, seine Nachricht zusammenzustellen, als Zelenka das Labor betrat. „Und, haben Sie schon etwas über diesen Gegenstand herausgefunden?"

Dass Zelenka mit dem Rohrstock auf den Antikergegenstand deutete, fand McKay beunruhigend. „Ich komme nicht wirklich voran. Es könnte alles Mögliche sein."

„Sie arbeiteten doch schon den ganzen Tag daran. Sonst haben Sie schneller Ergebnisse."

„Ich habe einfach keine Anhaltspunkte. Es braucht seine Zeit." Er sah den skeptischen Blick, den Zelenka ihm zuwarf. Er fluchte innerlich darüber, dass er ein so schlechter Lügner war.

Zelenka legte den Rohrstock auf McKays rechte Schulter: „Was verheimlichen Sie mir?"

„Nichts." Dieses eine Wort kam so heiser und unsicher heraus, dass McKay nicht annahm, dass Zelenka ihm das abkaufen würde.

„Ich glaube Ihnen nicht. Aber ich gebe Ihnen die Chance, mir jetzt zu sagen, was Sie vor mir verbergen."

„Es ist wirklich nichts."

Zelenkas Gesicht versteinerte und er ließ den Rohrstock sinken: „In Ordnung. Aber ich schwöre Ihnen, sollte ich herausfinden, dass Sie an irgendwas anderem dran waren, werden Sie die Konsequenzen deutlich spüren." Damit verließ Zelenka wieder das Labor. McKay musste tief Luft holen. Dieser Mann hatte ihm tatsächlich Angst eingeflößt. Er fragte sich, wie sein Alter Ego mit dem Druck fertig wurde.

Nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, beendete er die Nachricht. Jetzt musste er noch an den Generator. Das würde er aber erst nach Schichtende machen. Und Teyla musste Schmiere stehen. Bis dahin arbeitete er am Artefakt, mit geringem Erfolg, auch wenn er schnell einige Theorien parat hatte.

Der Generator befand sich einige Stockwerke unter dem Torraum. Teyla achtete auf die umliegenden Flure, während McKay sich auf den Generator konzentrierte. Lächelnd wandte sie sich an McKay: „Ihr Alter Ego ist ebenfalls ziemlich clever, wenn er das alles hier allein und im Verborgenen geschaffen hat."

McKay schraubte gerade eine Abdeckung an, stoppte jetzt aber damit: „Wissen Sie, was Beckett gesagt hat? Dass ich und mein Alter Ego uns ziemlich ähnlich seien."

„Hm. Vielleicht hat er in gewisser Weise damit recht."

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich finde, dass mein Alter Ego dabei ist, sein Leben ziemlich zu verpfuschen."

„Und das beunruhigt Sie. Aber es ist ein Paralleluniversum. Die Dinge laufen hier anders. Er ist Ihnen vielleicht ähnlich, aber Sie sind nicht die gleichen Menschen."

„Das sage ich mir ja auch, aber es nimmt mich einfach mit." Er war selten so offen zu anderen, aber jetzt hatte er das Bedürfnis, mit Teyla über seine Sorgen zu sprechen. Es lag wahrscheinlich an der ganzen Situation, seinem permanenten Unbehagen, seiner Angst. „Teyla? Ich frage mich... Sie waren doch in meinem – oder eher seinem – Quartier. Er vernachlässigt sich selbst. Und er hat ein massives Alkoholproblem. Jetzt frage ich mich, inwieweit bin ich anders? Wie viel fehlt, dass ich so ende?"

Teyla sah die Verzweiflung in McKays Gesicht und war sichtbar beunruhigt: „Sie sind anders. Sie vernachlässigen sich nicht. Sie sind kein Alkoholiker. Sie sind anerkannt in unserem Universum, mehr, als hier."

Er zog jetzt die letzten Schrauben fest: „Das ist richtig. Aber ich möchte doch gern wissen, was ihn zu dem gemacht hat, was er jetzt ist."

„Sie sollten mit Beckett darüber sprechen." McKay schüttelte den Kopf, doch Teyla sprach weiter: „Tun Sie es, solange Sie die Gelegenheit dazu haben. Nicht, dass wir zurückkehren, und Sie sich mit dieser Frage endlos weiterquälen."

„Wahrscheinlich haben Sie recht. Ich... ich lasse es mir durch den Kopf gehen." McKay stand auf und räumte sein Werkzeug zusammen.

„Und nun?"

„Sobald das Stargate das nächste Mal aktiviert wird, wird die Nachricht automatisch versandt. Und dann warten wir auf Antwort. Signalisieren sie, dass sie jederzeit bereit sind, ändere ich noch einige Schaltungen am Generator ab. Sobald wir das nächste Mal durch das Stargate gehen, sende ich eine weitere Nachricht, damit sie unsere Doppelgänger ebenfalls durchschicken. Wir müssen nur sicher gehen, dass wir vor allen anderen durch den Ereignishorizont gehen. Und wenn alles gut geht, sind wir wieder zu Hause."

„Und wenn nicht?"

„Der schlimmste Fall wäre, dass sich unsere beiden Universen gegenseitig zerstören." Auf den entsetzten Blick von Teyla fügte McKay schnell hinzu: „Aber das ist beim ersten Mal nicht passiert, also ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit weit unter 0,0001 , dass das jetzt passieren wird."

Am nächsten Morgen kontrollierte er als erstes, ob das Stargate während der Nacht aktiviert wurde. Er erfuhr, dass dies der Fall war. Jetzt begann für ihn die Phase des Wartens. Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie brauchen würden, um einen ähnlichen Generator zu bauen. Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte sein Alter Ego schon längst mit dem Bau begonnen. Er hatte sie angewiesen, ein Signal in die Subroutinen des Wartungssystems zu schicken. Diese würde er problemlos in regelmäßigen Abständen prüfen können, im Rahmen seiner täglichen Arbeit.

Und in der Wartezeit beschäftigte er sich mit dem Antikergegenstand. Dann wurde er über Funk in Zelenkas Büro gerufen.

Zelenka sagte nichts, sondern drehte nur seinen Monitor zu McKay um. Darauf war ein etwas unscharfes Bild einer Überwachungskamera zu sehen, das McKay im Labor zeigte, in der Hand ein Computertablett. Auch wenn das Bild insgesamt undeutlich war, so war auf diesem PC-Tablett genau die schematische Abbildung einer Phasenverschiebung zu erkennen. „Hat mich einige Mühe gekostet, das hier zu finden." Zelenka lächelte nicht. Und brüllte nicht. Er war ruhig und sachlich. Und sehr entschlossen. „Behaupten Sie immer noch, den ganzen Tag am Antikerartefakt gearbeitet zu haben?"

McKay schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie haben mich also gestern angelogen?"

Er antwortete nicht und wagte es auch nicht, Zelenka ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Warum haben Sie sich wieder mit der Phasenverschiebung beschäftigt, obwohl es Ihnen ausdrücklich verboten wurde?"

„Ich hatte einen Einfall. Ich wollte nur etwas überprüfen."

„Wollten Sie wieder ein Experiment vorbereiten?"

„Nein." Das kam entschieden und bestimmt.

Zelenka schien es zu glauben, denn er nickte leicht: „Sie wollten also nur etwas überprüfen? Wie lange hat das gedauert?"

Er rang mit sich selbst, ob er die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Er befürchtete jedoch, dass Zelenka bereits eine Ahnung hatte: „Ziemlich lange. Fast den ganzen Tag."

„Gut für Sie, dass Sie mir jetzt die Wahrheit sagen. Ich hätte Sie sonst im Torraum auspeitschen lassen. Allein schon für die Unverschämtheit, sich wieder mit der Phasenverschiebung zu beschäftigen. Ich bin sicher, dass Dr. Weir es genehmigt hätte. Aber so werde ich die Sache eben selbst erledigen." Zelenka stand auf und nahm den Rohrstock in die Hand.

„Warten Sie einen Moment. Ist das wirklich nötig? Ich wollte doch nur etwas überprüfen. Ich meine, etwas wissenschaftliche Freiheit muss doch erlaubt sein, oder?"

„Sie haben Ihren Spielraum längst überschritten, und das wissen Sie auch!"

„Ich werde es nicht wieder tun, in Ordnung? Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund, mich zu schlagen."

„Ich bin diese Diskussionen mit Ihnen leid. Ertragen Sie es einfach und denken Sie das nächste Mal, wenn Sie eigenmächtig handeln wollen, über die Konsequenzen nach."

Das war... albern. Aber McKay mochte nicht mehr diskutieren. Er hatte Angst, dass es sich Zelenka doch noch mit dem Auspeitschen überlegt, und das wollte er definitiv nicht riskieren. Er ließ sich widerstandslos von dem Tschechen gegen den Tisch drücken. Dieser brachte McKay in eine Position, in der er den Rücken gut treffen konnte.

Die Schläge wurden hart und kraftvoll ausgeführt. Er unterdrückte den Impuls zu schreien. Warum, wusste er selbst nicht so recht.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ließ die Intensität der Schläge nach. Zelenka legte den Stock auf den Tisch und schüttelte sein Handgelenk aus. Dann setzte er sich an den Tisch. „Wissen Sie, McKay, das hier mache ich nicht zu meinem Vergnügen. Aber Sie brechen immer wieder die Regeln. Warum eigentlich? Mit Ihrem Verstand hätten Sie es zu einem der angesehensten Wissenschaftler bringen können, wirklich. Stattdessen füllt sich ihre Personalakte immer weiter." Er deutete auf ein Formular, welches er gerade ausfüllte. „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Sie es irgendwann lernen werden. Das es irgendwann nicht mehr nötig sein wird, Ihnen Gehorsam einzuprügeln. Ich hoffe das um unser beider Willen. – Hier, Sie kennen das ja zur Genüge, unterzeichnen Sie bitte." Damit schob er McKay das Formular herüber. Es war überschrieben mit „Dienstliche Verfehlungen" und enthielt eine detaillierte Beschreibung darüber, dass er sich befehlswidrig mit der Phasenverschiebung beschäftigt hatte, deswegen seine ihm zugeteilte Arbeit nicht erledigte und einen Vorgesetzten anlog. Der letzte Satz lautete: „Adäquate Disziplinarmaßnahmen wurden durchgeführt.", daneben war ein Kästchen angekreuzt: „Anwesenheit eines Arztes bei Durchführung der Maßnahme war nicht erforderlich." Er unterzeichnete es, kaum glaubend, dass es für derartige Anlässe vorgefertigte Formulare gab.

„Sie können gehen. Nehmen Sie sich zwei Stunden frei, bevor Sie wieder zum Dienst erscheinen."

Sein Rücken schmerzte und er konnte sich kaum rühren. So schlich er gebeugt in Richtung seines Quartiers. Dort legte er sich eine Weile auf sein Bett. Langsam entspannte er, und die Schmerzen waren nun auf ein erträgliches Maß zurückgegangen. Da er jetzt noch über eine Stunde Zeit hatte, bis er zurück zur Arbeit musste, entschloss er sich, Teylas Rat zu folgen und Beckett über sein Alter Ego zu befragen.

Als er die Krankenstation betrat, war sein Gang zwar aufrecht, aber Becketts Blick war geübt, so dass er sofort bemerkte, dass McKay Schmerzen hatte. Er forderte ihn auf, sich hinzulegen. Während Beckett den Rücken untersuchte, klärte ihn McKay über den gestrigen und den heutigen Tag auf. Beckett lächelte: „Das sind gute Neuigkeiten. Ab wann erwartest Du eine Antwort?"

„Wenn alles gut geht, noch heute."

Beckett beendete die Untersuchung: „Du hast Zelenka wohl wirklich wütend gemacht. Du hättest besser nicht mit ihm diskutieren sollen, das mag er nicht. Aber das wird schon wieder." Der Arzt zog seine Gummihandschuhe aus und warf sie in einen Mülleimer.

McKay guckte ihn an. „Hast Du einen Moment Zeit?"

„Ja, es ist gerade nichts los. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Der Kanadier setzte sich aufrecht hin und zog sein Shirt wieder an. Dann knetete er seine Hände, unschlüssig, wie er es sagen sollte: „Mir ist aufgefallen, wie soll ich sagen, da waren eine Menge Schnapsflaschen in meinem Quartier."

Beckett nickte: „Du fragst dich, ob dein Alter Ego ein Alkoholiker ist?"

McKay schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht ob er einer ist, sondern warum."

„Hm. Solche Fragen sind immer schwierig zu beantworten. Er war jedenfalls trocken, als wir uns in der Antarktis kennen lernten. Ich wusste aus den Akten, dass er einen Entzug hinter sich hatte. Darauf angesprochen erzählte er mir mal, dass er sich in Russland sehr einsam gefühlt hatte und anfing, diese Einsamkeit mit Alkohol zu bekämpfen. Hier in Atlantis war ich beeindruckt, wie gut er mit dem Stress zurechtkam. Er wuchs an seinen Aufgaben, das konnte man so sagen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich ihm natürlich nie Alkohol angeboten. Glaub mir, ich weiß, wie schwer es für einen trockenen Alkoholiker ist, dem zu widerstehen. Außerdem habe ich selbst nie in seiner Gegenwart getrunken. Ich glaube, es fing dann mit einer Mission an. Einem seiner Wissenschaftler wurde das Leben von einem Wraith ausgesagt, fast jedenfalls. Dieser Mann hat sich vor Rodneys Augen erschossen. Er war völlig fertig, denn im Gegensatz zu dem, was ihm viele nachsagen, sorgt er sich um die Menschen hier, er ist nicht gefühlskalt. Als ich ihn am Morgen darauf traf, war ich mir sicher, dass er getrunken hatte, aber er bestritt es. Ich habe ihn beschworen, die Finger vom Alkohol zu lassen, aber wie gesagt, er bestritt ja, überhaupt getrunken zu haben. In den nächsten Wochen und Monaten war ich wohl der Einzige, der seine Alkoholisierung bemerkte. Er war sehr geschickt darin, es zu verbergen. Seine Arbeit litt nie darunter. Als er seinen Posten als Chefwissenschaftler verloren hatte, befürchtete ich, es würde abwärts gehen. Und so kam es auch. Einige Wochen später kam er völlig betrunken zu einem Meeting. Wäre er nicht so wertvoll für diese Mission, sie hätten ihn postwendend zurück zur Erde geschickt. So aber arrangierten sich alle mit der neuen Situation. Man akzeptiert, was man nicht ändern kann." Beckett betrachtete McKay, der nach dieser Geschichte sehr unsicher wirkte. „Es ist ja nicht dein Leben. Und soweit es ihn betrifft, halte ich ihn immer noch für einen guten Menschen, einen guten Freund."

Zurück im Labor arbeitete er am Artefakt und kontrollierte zwischendurch immer wieder die Subroutinen im Wartungssystem. Er dachte dabei zurück an seine Zeit in Russland. Dachte daran, wie er eines Tages eine halbe Flasche Wodka geleert hatte. Einfach so, aus Langeweile. Dachte an die Kopfschmerzen und den Brechreiz. Er fragte sich, was wäre, wenn es ihm nach dem Wodka nicht ganz so schlecht gegangen wäre. Damals schwor er sich jedenfalls, keinen Wodka mehr anzurühren. Und dann die Sache mit Gaul, die ihn immer noch bis in seine Träume verfolgte. Er hatte nicht versucht, die Erinnerung daran in Alkohol zu ertränken. Allerdings lag das vor allem daran, dass er keinen Alkohol vorrätig hatte und auch nicht wusste, wo er sich welchen besorgen konnte. Dieser verdammt schmale Grat...

Nach einigen Stunden entdeckte er eine Mitteilung aus Atlantis, seinem Atlantis. Sie waren bereit, warteten nur auf sein Zeichen. Er ging sofort zu Teyla und teilte ihr die Neuigkeiten mit. Auf die gleiche Art wie vorher verschickte er eine weitere Nachricht an seine Heimat, die lautete, dass für den nächsten Tag eine Mission auf dem Plan stand und er, kurz bevor Teyla und er den Ereignishorizont durchquerten, das Signal an Atlantis schicken würde, damit sie innerhalb von zwei Minuten ihre Doppelgänger durch das Tor schicken könnten.

Am Abend besuchten sie noch einmal Beckett in seinem Quartier, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden. „Ich mag euch. Aber ich werde trotzdem froh sein, wenn Rodney wieder hier ist." Beckett seufzte. „Sobald die beiden wieder hier sind, lässt es sich garantiert nicht verheimlichen, was passiert ist. Teyla wird auf jeden Fall berichten. Früher oder später hätten sie sowieso den Generator gefunden. Theoretisch kann ich Rodney schon mal ein Bett auf der Krankenstation reservieren."

McKay war bedrückt: „Und was ist mit dir, Carson? Du hast uns geholfen, wirst Du Probleme kriegen?"

„Ich werde mich freiwillig stellen, bevor sie meine Beteiligung an der Sache selbst herausfinden. Ich werde Dr. Weir meine Beweggründe darlegen und auf Milde hoffen. Sie werden mich nicht feuern und alles andere kann ich ertragen." Beckett drückte Teyla die Hand, dann umarmte er McKay. „Viel Glück euch beiden!"

Der Kanadier lächelte Beckett noch einmal zu: „Grüß mein Alter Ego von mir. Und sag ihm, er soll auf sich Acht geben."

Als Teyla und McKay am nächsten Tag vor dem Stargate standen, waren beide sehr angespannt. Jetzt würde sich entscheiden, ob McKay mit seinen Überlegungen, seinen Berechungen und seinen Schaltungen am Generator richtig lag.

Die Erleichterung war unendlich groß, als sie von Sam Carter in Empfang genommen wurden.

Ende.


End file.
